cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Keanu Reeves
Keanu Reeves (1964 - ) Deaths in Film *''Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey'' (1991) [Ted 'Theodore' Logan]: Killed, along with Alex Winter, by their evil robot duplicates after they throw them off a cliff; they find themselves in the afterlife and eventually manage to come back to life after beating Death (William Sadler) at several different games. (Played for comic effect, obviously.) (Thanks to Zylom and Layne) *''Little Buddha'' (1993) [Siddhartha]: Dies of unspecified circumstances during the passing of time, he only appears in flashbacks. *''The Devil's Advocate'' (1997) [Kevin Lomax]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head in Al Pacino's office; this rejection of Satan's offer results in the undoing of all his previous interaction in Keanu's life, bringing him back to life at the exact point he was at the beginning of the movie. *''The Matrix (1999)'' [Thomas Anderson a.k.a. Neo]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Hugo Weaving in a hallway inside the Matrix; he is brought back to life by the power of Carrie-Anne Moss' love. *''The Watcher'' (2000) [David Allen Griffin]: Burned to death when a fire breaks out in the gasoline-soaked warehouse, when he accidentally knocks over his candles igniting the fuel, after Keanu is stabbed with a syringe and shot by James Spader (causing him to fall back into the flames); he dies after jumping out of a window whilst on fire after an escaping James and Marisa Tomei. Keanu's burned body is shown afterwards floating in the river when James checks to make sure he's dead. *''The Matrix Revolutions (2003)'' [Thomas Anderson a.k.a. Neo]: Overloaded when the Matrix's consciousness channels an enormous amount of energy through him in order to destroy Hugo Weaving.'' '' *''The Lake House (2006)'' [Alex Wyler]: Hit by a bus while crossing the street to meet Sandra Bullock; Sandra later manages to prevent his death by sending a message back through time to him. *''The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008)'' [Klaatu/Mountaineer]: Playing a dual role; the "mountaineer" dies during the passage of time. *''47 Ronin (2013)47 Ronin (2013)[''Kai]: Commits seppuku along with the other remaining ronin (besides a spared Jin Akanishi), as punishment by Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, as Kou Shibasaki watches on tearfully. *''Man of Tai Chi (2013)'' [Donaka Mark]: Killed with a fatal Tai Chi move at the end of a fight with Tiger Chen. *''Siberia (2018)'' [Lucas Hill]: Shot in the back by Rafael Petardi. Notable Connections Son of Patricia Taylor (costume designer) Brother of Kim Reeves Gallery Griffin's_death.png|Keanu Reeves in The Watcher Keanureeves.jpg|Keanu Reeves in The Matrix Revolutions 008ESS Keanu Reeves 025.jpg|Keanu Reeves death in The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008) Keanu Reeves Man of Tai Chi.png|Keanu Reeves in Man of Tai Chi Reeves, Keanu Reeves, Keanu Reeves, Keanu Reeves, Keanu Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Musicians Category:Directors Category:Voice Actors Category:Lebanese actors and actresses Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Performers with disabilities Category:Stunt Performers Category:Actors who died in The Wachowskis Movies Category:Motor Mouths Category:TriStar Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:DC Stars Category:Actors who died in Taylor Hackford Movies Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Drama Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Actors who died in Scott Derrickson Movies Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Adventure Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:History Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Religion Stars Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:Legends Category:John Wick Cast Members Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:Portuguese-Canadian actors and actresses Category:Chinese-Canadian actors and actresses Category:Toy Story Cast Members Category:Animation Stars Category:Actors who died in Harold Becker Movies Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Buddhist Category:Criminals Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:Video Game Stars Category:The Matrix Cast Members Category:SpongeBob SquarePants cast members